It's Been Secrets Since the Start
by GarethByrd
Summary: A series of  sort of  drabbles documenting Riley and Byron's relationship since they were young children. Contains a male/male relationship.


**There is a distinct deficiency of IronShipping. Hence, I took it upon myself to write some of it. Please enjoy it.**

**Summary: A series of drabbles (sort of) about Riley and Byron, starting when they were both very young.**

**Warning: Yaoi/Boy x Boy/Slash/Homosexuality/The Gay. If you don't like this, please don't read this story.**

**Disclaimer: The only pokémon I own are merchandise, or pixelated. Therefore, the characters depicted in this story are property of Tajiri Satoshi, not me.**

**Remember the equation: Story + Reviews = Better stories!**

**

* * *

**

"I'm Byron." the dark haired boy said, thrusting a hand in front of him. Riley looked at him, a little startled. Hesitantly, he gripped the hand gently and gave it a small shake.

"Riley." he replied.

Riley had been sat on the harbour wall, watching the ships come into the harbour. Wingull had been gliding in the gentle, slightly salty sea breeze, cawing to each other above his head. The silhouette of the Iron Island Mine stood tall in the distance, stirring slightly with indistinct movement. The bustle of the town was dulled in the early morning, the harbour town peaceful in dawn's pale light.

Riley had been sat in his usual morning position, looking out to sea, his dark blue hair gently ruffling in the breeze. He was usually left in solitude, but this morning, this slightly bulky boy had come up and said hello, quite out of the blue.

"What are you looking at?" Byron asked, settling himself on the wall next to Riley, who shuffled along to make room.

Riley replied, quietly, "Just looking at the sea."

"Just looking?" Byron wrinkled his nose. "Sounds boring."

Riley gave a shy smile. "I don't really have anything else to do." It was true. His mum was still asleep, and when she did wake up, it wouldn't be long before she was out to work. His dad-... well, where his dad was was a mystery. As for friends-

"Why don't you go play with your friends?"

Riley shifted uncomfortably.

Byron suddenly grinned. "Why don't you come play with me!"

Riley blinked. Then smiled. "Okay."

"Byron?" came a shout. "Byron, where've you got to?"

"I'm over here, Dad!" Byron shouted back.

"Get yourself over here!" Byron shuffled off the wall, indicating that Riley should follow him. The two ran off after the voice, over the bridge and to the dock.

"Who's this?" the older man asked, his voice deep and gruff.

"This is Riley. He's my new friend." Riley looked up and smiled, a genuine, happy smile.

"I suppose you want to show him round the mine." his dad replied, chivvying men onto the waiting boat.

"Yeah!" Byron replied, grinning. Riley had to smile. Byron was sort of funny, in a nice way. And he had called him a friend.

Byron's dad crouched down, until he was eye-level with Riley. "You want to come?"

"Yes, please." he replied, more successful than Byron at holding in his excitement.

Byron's dad laughed, ruffling his hair. "You're polite too! 'Course you can come!"

Sitting on the boat, chatting to Byron as if they had known each other forever, Riley couldn't be happier with his new friend. He wasn't quite so sure about his dad, as he repeatedly tried to get his hair unfluffed.

* * *

"Dad, Dad, Dad!" Byron shouted, running through the tunnel to his Dad, with Riley hot on his heels.

"You found something?" his Dad asked, wiping sweat from his brow and getting more dirt on his face. He leant his pick against the wall and turned to his son.

"Dad, look!" He held up his prize as if he'd just found a huge nugget of gold.

Riley looked at the grey lump and wrinkled his nose. "Is that it? It's just a rock, isn't it?"

Byron stared at him, mouth slightly open. "It's not just a rock! It's a fossil, isn't it, Dad!"

Byron's dad was looking at the rock, brushing clumps of dirt off of it. He crouched down next to his son. "What you've found, Byron, is a dome fossil." He turned it over carefully in his hands. "A nice one too."

Riley looked at it, curious. "So, it's not a rock."

"No, it's a fossil. It lived a very long time ago. This is all that's left of it now." he explained, handing it carefully back to Byron.

Riley's eyes widened slightly. "It was alive?" Byron's dad smiled at his colleagues, picking up his pick as his son took hold of the conversation.

"Yeah, and Dad says that some scientists are making a machine that will bring them back again!" Byron's eyes glistened with excitement as he walked with Riley back through the mine. "He says we might be able to bring this fossil back to life!"

Riley was captivated. "Woah." He looked at the fossil. "Please could I hold it?"

"Of course you can." He said, handing it over. "But be careful."

Riley looked closely at the fossil before smirking up at Byron. "Not bad for a rock."

* * *

"Riley, what's behind your back?"

Riley blushed furiously. "You can't see it, you're not allowed!"

Byron raised an eyebrow, before darting around, trying to get a look. "I can see what I want!"

Riley smiled, dancing around so that Byron couldn't see. "Not if I don't want you to!"

Byron sat down, pouting. Riley laughed at him. "You'll see it soon enough, anyway."

Byron's eyes brightened up. "I will?"

"Yeah. Just not yet."

"Byron." his dad called from behind him. Their smiles fell at the seriousness in his voice.

"Yeah?" He got up and headed towards him.

"Have you got a minute? I need to talk to you about something very important." Riley couldn't help but notice the tiny tremor of sadness in his voice.

"But I was playing with Riley."

His dad tensed. "You can come and play with him afterwards."

Byron turned to Riley. "I'll be back in a minute." He grinned at him. "Better hide it!"

Riley grinned back at him as Byron headed off, hand in his dad's. He sat up against the wall, checking that Byron was out of sight. He carefully pulled the fossil out from behind his back and looked it over. In case Byron came back, he took off his dark blue jacket and wrapped it up carefully.

He suddenly heard a shout. "I'm not going!" Byron came running up to Riley, grabbing his wrist and pulling him away down into the mine.

"Byron, where are we going?" Riley asked, trying not to drop the folded jacket.

"I'm not going anywhere!" he shouted. Riley shut up.

"Byron, get back here, now!" his dad shouted, more concerned than angry.

"No!" he shouted, running faster. He let go of Riley, who followed after him, trying to memorise the twists and turns through the deep tunnels.

Finally, Byron sat down, shoulders slumped. His face was set into a deep scowl, his hands balled into fists in his lap. Neither he nor Riley spoke for a while, listening out for Byron's dad following him.

"What happened?" Riley finally asked, quietly.

"Dad said... he said we're moving." Byron replied, equally quietly.

"Moving?" Riley said, startled by Byron's out of character quietness, "Where to?"

"He wants to move us back to Oreburgh." he replied.

"Well, that's good, isn't it? You're going back home."

Byron glared at him. "This is my home. All my friends are here: you and David and Gareth and everyone else. I won't see you ever again."

"At least you're not too far away." Riley said, hesitantly.

Byron stood up. "Whose side are you on? Mine or his?"

Riley faced him, his jacket left on the ground. "Byron, you can't change his mind." he said, suddenly sounding years older than he was. "He's more stubborn than you are."

He smiled gently, an idea appearing, glad that Byron seemed to at least be considering accepting it. "I got you something." He picked up his jacket.

"I don't want your stupid jacket. It only looks good on you." Byron muttered.

Riley laughed quietly. "I'd never give you my jacket. It's in my jacket; I didn't want it getting damaged."

He pulled out the fossil from the jacket. Byron's eyes lit up.

"You got me a fossil?"

"I found it this morning. I was going to give it to you for your birthday, but..." he let the sentence hang. He didn't really want to have to say it.

Byron was quiet, looking down at the fossil in his hands.

"Byron!" His dad ran round the corner, running forward and crushing Byron in a hug. "Don't ever do that to me again."

"Dad, Riley can come and visit, can't he?" he said quietly.

He looked deep into his son's eyes. "Of course he can. And you can come and see him, too."

Byron forced a small smile. "Look what Riley gave me." He held it up to his dad.

"An armour fossil." He smiled at Riley. "Nice."

Byron's dad stood up, holding Byron's hand. "Come on. Let's get home and packed."

Byron held his hand out to Riley. Riley smiled and took it silently.

* * *

"You're not allowed to forget me, Riley."

"I couldn't."

Byron stepped forward, enveloping his smaller friend in a huge hug. "You'd better come and visit."

"I will."

"And write every day."

"I'll try."

"I'm gonna miss you." Byron stepped back.

"I'll miss you more." Riley forced a smile at his friend "You'd better write too."

"Every day."

"Take care of that fossil."

"I will."

Byron gave his friend another hug. As he stepped back, Riley gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Byron looked at him, curious.

"Mum said that people who like each other a lot do that." Riley explained, looking at the floor. "And I like you a lot."

Byron smiled, giving him a similar peck on the cheek. They smiled at each other.

"Byron!" his dad shouted over. "Time to go."

Byron gave his friend one final hug. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Riley stood at the shore of the crossing, watching as the car got onto the little ferry taking them across. Byron waved at him from the back window. Riley waved back, forcing a smile on his face. He sat, still waving as the car reached the other shore, and drove off out of sight.

"Come on, honey." His mum took his hand and led him back to the house. "You can go and see him next holiday."

Riley rushed into the house, grabbing a piece of paper and his favourite pen, already planning his first letter to Byron.

_'Hi Byron! Missing you already...'

* * *

_

Riley stepped out of Oreburgh Gate, blinking in the light. He brushed the cave dust from his jacket and looked around.

"Still the same as always." he murmured, smiling.

"And you're still wearing that ridiculous hat." He turned to see Byron leant against the wall, grinning at him. He smiled back at him.

"And how long have you been stood there?"

"All morning." He said, standing up and walking over.

"Typical." Riley rolled his eyes good-naturedly, walking forward to get his usual bear hug from Byron.

"How's the fossil?" Riley asked, as Byron started to lead him back to his house.

Byron grabbed a pokéball from his belt, throwing it to let out a Shieldon. Riley knelt down.

"He looks bigger every time I see him." He grinned. "I'm sure you over-feed him." Shieldon nudged Riley's hand, waiting for his customary stroke.

"I don't see your ruddy fox getting any bigger." Byron eyed up the Riolu stood next to Riley.

"He doesn't need to to beat you." Riley replied, standing up with a smirk.

Byron turned back around, murmuring, "Just because you have the type advantage."

Riley laughed at him. "Sounds like someone's in a bad mood."

"Dad's dragging me down to the mine with him today," Byron said, "even though I told him you were coming."

"Maybe I'll find another fossil for you."

Byron raised an eyebrow at him, before smiling and chuckling at him. "Now I remember why I like having you around. You always find something good in a situation."

Riley pouted. "I thought you liked having me around because you liked my hat."

"It's a silly hat." Byron replied, flicking the accessory in question. Riley slapped his hands away.

"Don't touch the hat!" he shouted.

Byron laughed. "Riley, you are too gay."

Riley raised an eyebrow. "The correct term, Byron, is dapper. A dapper gentleman."

"A dapper gentleman with a stupid hat."

"A stylish hat." Riley corrected him, with a grin.

Byron shook his head, laughing. "You get worse every time I see you."

"Don't you mean more fabulous?" he said, making an elaborate gesture with his hand.

"Exactly my point."

* * *

As the sun slowly made its way below the top of Iron Island, two lone figures sat, glad to see each other after such a long time apart.

"And he evolved!" Byron was saying, gesticulating wildly in his excitement.

Riley laughed. "Nice. Isn't it good that I found you that fossil?"

The chill air rang with the sound of laughter as the conversation rang from topic to topic, every aspect of their lives shared with the other. As the moon rose higher in the sky, the conversation dropped to an amicable silence.

Byron looked over at Riley, to see him sat with his head down, wringing his hands slightly.

"Riley, what's up?"

Riley looked up at him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Byron, there's something I need to tell you."

Byron raised an eyebrow. "You're doing drugs."

Riley looked up, confused. "What? No!"

"You've killed someone and need me to help you hide the body."

"No, Byron-"

"You're actually a woman!"

"No- well, that's probably debatable." Byron raised an eyebrow at this, shuffling away from Riley a little.

Riley looked down at his lap, and closed his eyes. "Byron, I'm gay."

"Yeah, what else is new?" Byron said, looking at Riley's stunned face with a smirk.

"But-"

"God, Riley, you're gayer than Elton John! Everyone who isn't blind can see it. Blind people can hear it, and everyone else can sense it. You give off gay waves, Riley."

"You mean you knew?" Riley looked a little deflated, maybe even disappointed.

Byron smiled. "You're my friend, Riley, of course I knew."

Riley breathed out and slumped against the rock behind him. "I spent hours thinking of ways to convince you that being gay isn't weird, and you didn't give me a chance to use them." Riley finally smiled at Byron. "Some friend you are."

* * *

Riley looked down at the bundle of flowers on his doorstep. He picked the twelve roses up and looked around for whoever rang his doorbell. Seeing no-one, he smiled, headed inside, and put his secret admirer's roses on the counter.

Grabbing a vase from the cabinet on the wall, he opened the wrapping. A card fluttered out of the wrapping and landed gently on the carpet. Riley picked it up and read the message.

'TO: the one I love. Thanks.

FROM: A friend.'

Riley couldn't help but smile that 'a friend' had used the services of a florist to keep themselves hidden. He carefully trimmed the stems of the roses, arranged them carefully in the vase, and placed it gently on the counter, just below the picture shelf. He cleared the bits of stem away, and propped the card up against the edge of the vase. He stepped back, admired the view, and nodded. He smiled and began clearing the bits of clutter from the lounge.

The doorbell interrupted his humming. He dropped the papers he had in his hand into the bin, and headed to the door.

"Byron!" he said, letting him into the house. "And what brings you to my humble abode?"

Byron smirked. "What always brings me to your humble abode?" He flopped down onto the sofa. "I was in the mine, and needed a break."

Riley headed to the kettle. "Honestly, Byron. And to think that I call you my friend." He shook his head as he grabbed the pot of instant coffee next to the kettle and dropped a spoon into the waiting mug. He didn't even drink the stuff, but it was always ready and waiting for Byron. Riley dropped another spoonful of tea into the teapot.

He glanced up to see Byron with his eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Who are the roses from?" Byron smiled. "Don't tell me you've got an admirer."

Riley smiled. "They're from a friend." he said, simply.

Byron turned to look at him. "What's his name?"

"I don't know." Riley poured the water from the kettle to the mug and teapot, and headed to Byron with his coffee. "I found them on my doorstep this morning."

"A secret admirer..." Byron said, with a smirk in Riley's direction.

Riley bristled slightly. "What?"

"I bet it's a girl." he said with a smirk. "Guys don't do flowers."

Riley folded his arms and raised his eyebrows at Byron. "That joke's getting a bit old, Byron."

Byron looked confused. "Which joke?"

Riley indicated the various vases around the room, filled with flowers of various shapes and colours.

Byron smirked. "It's just taking you longer than most to realise that, deep down, you're a chick."

Riley glared at Byron, his arms staying folded.

"It's the middle of tourist season." Riley suddenly said.

"Huh?" Byron said, startled.

Riley perched on the edge of the sofa. "How come you don't have any challengers to the gym?"

Byron hesitated before shrugging. "No-one there today."

"And how come your mobile's turned off? I tried to phone you this morning and it was off."

Byron said nothing.

"And how come you're here on Valentine's Day?" Riley smiled. "I didn't forget." Byron dipped his head to his lap. Riley rested a hand on his shoulder. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm not exactly your type, Riley." Byron muttered. "What business has a big scruffy old man like me got with a handsome guy like you?"

Riley smiled gently. "Everything." Byron looked up. "You remember when we were younger, and I used to do things and say that I did it because I liked you, that mum had said that people who liked each other did things like that."

Byron nodded.

"I think I knew what she meant long before you ever did." He looked over at the roses. "I never once told you, Byron."

"You mean-"

"Yes, Byron. I knew you'd understand it one day, I just didn't want to rush you."

Byron sat, open mouthed, looking at Riley. "Why didn't you just tell me? I thought I fell in love, I got married, got divorced, hell, Riley, I have a son through another woman, and you never told me how you felt?"

Riley chuckled. "I couldn't very well just tell you that I loved you while you were gallavanting off with a lady, now, could I?"

Byron looked at him, stunned. Riley smiled, and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on his chest. "You big idiot."

* * *

"Byron!" Riley called from across the landing.

Byron sighed, throwing down his pen and heading through the barely-lit house to the room where Riley had insisted on sleeping. Byron's room. Byron was suddenly very glad that he preferred a large, double bed.

He padded across the hallway, probably to find Riley a fluffy towel, or to find him some air freshener, or to be told that he needed another, larger pillow, or to be told that his house was a mess, or-

Byron peered into the room. The lights were turned right down low, and Byron couldn't see Riley.

"Come in." said a soft voice from somewhere in the room.

Byron tentatively crept into the room. He suddenly noticed that the lights were off, and the room was lit by candles scattered around the room, intersected with flowers. "Riley?" He whipped around as the door shut behind him. "Riley, what's going on?"

A pair of hands snaked their way around his waist. "It's one in the morning. You should come to bed."

Byron let out the breath he'd been holding in, and turned around to tell Riley that he had work and that he was really far too busy-

Riley was wearing absolutely nothing.

"Riley." Byron said, after a pause. "Next time, call me to bed earlier."

* * *

"Dad, you never come over unless it's something really important," Roark said, hanging his jacket and helmet on the hook in the doorway. Byron shifted a little, following his son into the lounge. Riley followed behind him, hanging his own jacket and hat on the hook next-door. "And you never bring Riley with you, so I hope the gym's exploded or something."

"It's nice to see you too." Byron muttered.

Roark folded his arms. "I don't like coming out of work unless I have to. I'm hardly there to start with, what with the gym and everything."

Riley stepped forward. "Trust me, it's important." He settled himself down on the sofa, Byron sitting down next to him.

Roark raised an eyebrow as he sat down on the chair opposite. "It must be. Dad's sitting down normally."

Byron glared at his son. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, normally, you flop down like you've never seen a sofa before."

Riley looked at Byron. "Are you going to tell him or am I?"

Byron shifted a little. "Son, I know you've never been particularly interested in my... relationships, especially after your mum left."

"You've found a girlfriend." Roark said with a sigh. "Well-"

"Not exactly."

Riley glared at him. "What do you mean, not exactly?"

"What's going on?" Roark said, a little wary. "Dad, is everything alright?"

Byron looked down at the ground, took a breath in, and shut his eyes.

"Dad?" Roark said, all anger gone.

Riley murmered, "Do you want me to tell him?"

Byron shook his head, before looking directly at Roark. "Roark, Riley and I are engaged."

Roark's eyes widened slightly. Byron tensed. "Roark, we-"

"You waited this long to tell me?" Roark said. He got up, and headed over to the sofa, squeezing in between the two men. "I mean, I always knew Riley was a bit off, but- Ow! Dad!" Roark rubbed the back of his head, where Byron had whacked him.

"Children, no fighting." Riley said, swatting Roark on the shoulder.

Roark stood up, and headed across the room. Flicking through a box, he grabbed a sheet of paper.

"What's this?" Byron asked as he handed him the sheet. His eyes widened a little as he recognised one of the many letters Riley had sent him.

"I always knew, Dad." he smiled. "I was just waiting for you to see it yourself."

Riley rested a hand on Byron's leg. "He's smart, I'll give him that."

"Go on then." Roark said.

Both Riley and Byron looked at him, a little confused. "What?"

Roark smirked. "Isn't this the part where you kiss?"

The two men raised eyebrows at Roark, then glanced at each other and smiled. Byron placed his hand in its familiar place on the back of Riley's neck, Riley's heading for Byron's back. They each leant in, their lips meeting gently. Byron's other hand snaked around Riley's waist, Riley's finding a spot on his shoulder.

Roark raised an eyebrow. "And... stop." he said, watching as the two continued. Roark sighed.

"Anyone for coffee?" he asked, heading for the kitchen.

The two pulled gently apart, Riley snuggling down into Byron's arms. "One coffee, one tea." Byron shouted through.

"I don't have any tea. Why would I have tea?"

"Get some. Darjeeling." Byron said with a smile.

Roark sighed. "I'll be back in a minute." he said, heading out of the door with a bag in his hand.

"Where are you going?" asked Riley.

Roark turned back. "We're out of tea."

* * *

A gently steaming mug of coffee sat on the table, just next to a cup of Darjeeling tea. An envelope lay with its letter resting on top of it. Two men sat curled up on the sofa, discussing said letter.

"So, they knew as well?" Byron said with a smile.

Riley chuckled. "It seems like the only person it was a secret to was me."

"Well, no more secrets any more." Byron gently kissed the top of Riley's head.

Riley held out his left hand, admiring the glint on his ring finger. Just as he opened his mouth, Byron placed a finger on it. "Before you say it, let me just say, I should hope you do."

Riley smiled. "That doesn't mean I can't say it." He nestled into Byron, watching as the sunset dipped below the distant horizon, the sea alight with a deep orange-red flame of colour. The sky above them turned from a deep pink to a darker blue and finally to black.

Riley looked up at Byron, twisting his head to kiss him gently on the lips. "I love you."

Byron grinned. He suddenly grabbed Riley around the waist, standing up and carrying him through to the bedroom.

"You know what they say, Riley," Byron purred. "Show, don't tell."

* * *

**This took forever, but I'm so glad it's finished now. I hope you like it!**

**Please take the time to review.**


End file.
